


"Like An American"

by JustinStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Kinda AU, Literally the scene I get when I hear American by Lana Del Rey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott enjoy a day at the beach. Small drabble. Based on "American" by Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Like An American"

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear "American" by Lana Del Rey, this scene plays in my head. So, I wrote it down. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Earlier, the car had been blasting Rihanna’s “Shut Up and Drive”, and now it was blasting some song by Of Monsters and Men, Isaac’s favorite band.

He had picked up Scott earlier, after getting off of work at the cafe, and now they were driving down to the beach.

Isaac drove with one hand, his cherry red thunder bird racing down the windy roads on the side of the mountain to the water below, his sunglasses on his face and curly hair going all over the place in the wind.

Soon, they were at the beach.

Scott took Isaac’s hand and helped him out of the car, and no words needed to be said.

They’d driven the car right up on the sand, the water just a few feet away.

They lay with their backs on the car, and Isaac finally slid to lay his head on Scott’s shoulder, Scott holding him close and petting his curls.

He grinned, pulling out a flower crown from his bag, fitting it on top of Isaac’s head and giggling.

Isaac liked the small surprises like that.

Lana Del Rey was playing now.

Isaac sighed deeply and watched the sunset with Scott, listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

 

_"_ _You make me crazy,_

_You make me wild,_

_Just like a baby,_

_spin me ‘round like a child…”_

 

"American" played behind them, and Isaac closed his eyes while Scott kissed his temple, before they started to drift off to sleep on the shore.

 

_"Your skin so golden brown,_

_Be young,_

_Be dope,_

_Be proud,_

_Like an American….”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can always reach me at Justin-Star on tumblr for requests and whatnot. Thanks!! <3 xx


End file.
